Storm Dragonis 145WB
Storm Dragonis 145WB 'is a Balance Type Beyblade released in Beyblade: Metal Wars Random Booster Volume III. Face Bolt: Dragonis The Face Bolt depicts "Gamma Draconis", a star in the constellation, Draco. It is also known as Etamin or Eltanin, which is Arabic for "the great serpent". The design showcases Gamma Draconis, which is represented by a skeletal dragon looking to the right with it's jaws open and showing it's claws in a menacing appearance. The design itself, is white with an aquamarine hue while on a purple Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Dragonis *'Weight: 2.90 grams Dragonis is a light translucent aqua blue that is primarily two-sided. Each side features diamonds like that of a gem, along with swirled arrows. There also appears to be two linear diamond-like arrows opposite of one another. Dragonis also features white lightning-bolt designs on purple decals, in reference as to how Omega Dragonis has the aptitude to conduct lightning in the anime. Fusion Wheel: Storm *'Weight:' 30.4 grams. Storm is the second Pegasus-oriented Wheel, following Pegasis and as such, is based on. Compared to Pegasis, Storm has taken more of a flatter-shape. While retaining the three-wing design with the gap between each wing, the wings are much flatter and do not carry as much detail as it's predecessor. The wings still resemble the wings of Pegasus however. Storm also does not contain the various holes Pegasis had and instead, feature curvy wind-like patterns around, as a replacement. Storm is also the first Pegasus Wheel to use the HWS System. Due to this, it has been designed to use an Energy Ring; whereas Pegasis does not as Energy Rings were non-existent during the Metal System. Performance-wise, Storm is a decent Attack-Type Fusion Wheel. It's gaps serving as it's primary contact point, allow it to conduct decent Smash Attack capability. Yet compared to Pegasis, Storm is lighter, being 30.4 grams while Pegasis is approximately 36 grams; ironically making Storm obsolete to Pegasis. Due to this, it has caused Storm to be called by some, a "cheaper version of Pegasis" However as more releases followed, Storm alongside Pegasus has been greatly outclassed by dozens of Attack-Type Fusion Wheels; with Variares and Blitz currently at the top. Overall, Storm was a moderate Attack-based Fusion Wheel at it's release. Although it failed to live up to it's predecessor and has been outclassed, it still managed to provide decent Smash Attack and obtained in some way, a spot in the metagame. Spin Track: 145 *'Weight:' 1.40 grams 145 is the third-highest Spin Track at a height of 14.5mm. It is just a basic Spin Track with no real gimmick to it, except for it's height; which contains use in various customizations. 145 is a translucent black in colour. 145 proves a great counter to opposing Beys using 230, as 230 was designed to trump low-attackers but it does not achieve the same success against 145 variants; especially Attack-Types with 145. It has also shown use in Attack as well because of it's height, though others such as CH120 tend to work much better considering CH120's versatility. 145 even shows use in Stamina because of it's height, though other combos such as the popular, AD145WD and BD145 when paired with Scythe and EDS bring Stamina to their fullest potential. However, if the aforementioned Spin Tracks are not available, 145 can be used as a temporary replacement; albeit not giving any protection from low-attackers. Performance Tip: Wide Ball (WB) Ball is with a larger spherical surface, hence “wide”. Due to this, it is an improvement over Ball in terms of Defense. This is because of the greater surface area in contact with the Stadium floor at any one time. However, because of this wider contact area, the bottom also causes more movement compared to Ball. This is disadvantageous when facing an Attack-Type, because the Defense customization is closer to the Stadium exits, hence increasing the chances of a KO. To prevent this, many launch Wide Ball-based customizations so that the Beyblade stays in the center, while retaining the Defensive qualities of Wide Ball. However, if you use a Metal Face, you can launch at full power. Since it moves around, it is best used as a destabiliser, which is what makes this a good Bey. Category:Beyblades Category:Balance-Types